


Midnight's hero breeding program

by DracoDovahkiin21



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harem, Incest, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoDovahkiin21/pseuds/DracoDovahkiin21
Summary: Midnight thought about how they could get more heroes. But before she could think of a way to get new heroes. A found her so to speak. When Midnight saw the students of class one a were training, she saw Izuku dominating the training course.Then a thought came to her head. "We need more kids like Izuku." Then after a minute that thought changed the more, she thought about Izuku."We need kids... We need Izuku to have kids with strong women!" Then Midnight put her plan into action.
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu & Midoriya Izuku, Awata Kaoruko | Bubble Girl & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Mitsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Cow girl & Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru & Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka & Midoriya Izuku, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight & Midoriya Izuku, Kendou Itsuka & Midoriya Izuku, Kodai Yui & Midoriya Izuku, Komori Kinoko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Shiozaki Ibara, Midoriya Izuku & Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady, Midoriya Izuku & Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku & Tokage Setsuna, Midoriya Izuku & Tsunotori Pony, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Midoriya Izuku & Yanagi Reiko, Midoriya Izuku & Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Shiretoko Tomoko | Ragdoll/Sousaki Shino | Mandalay/Tsuchikawa Ryuuko | Pixie-Bob
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	Midnight's hero breeding program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first half of Midnight's plan.

Nemuri, also known, as the R rated hero Midnight was currently in an elevator heading down to a special floor of the school that she hypnotized Cementos into creating. As she descended to the floor, her mind flashed back to when she came up with the idea of why she created this floor. For the purpose of breeding new heroes to help protect the world. 

Flashback  
Nemuri was currently walking through the school with a thought that she couldn't get rid of. "How are we going to get new and stronger heroes? I know that the students are doing their best. But with how things are going right now, we're going to be needing new heroes in a few years. Especially since the league of villains is growing in strength." Midnight said to herself.  


But before she could continue her train of thought, she looked outside and saw the students training together like they normally do. But what caught her eye was how Izuku was doing. At first, Izuku didn't do so well with his Quirk from what she could tell. But now it has been a few months to a year, and he has greatly improved his control over his powers. From breaking all of his bones each time to being a total badass when he trains. He's currently holding his own against Katsuki and Shota at the same time. The green-scaled red feather-headed Argonian was dodging all of their attacks. His movements were so fluid and strong, that it looked like no one could touch him.  


"If only more kids could be born with Izuku's power. Or at least have as much power as he does. Then we could have an army of heroes that would be able to fight against the league of villains." Nemuri said as she admired Izuku while he was training. But as she saw Izuku train an idea entered her head, that would answer all their troubles.  
"Wait a minute. That's it! All we need is for Izuku to have strong children. Then they will eventually become strong heroes." Nemuri said to herself. But the new question that she had was. "How am I going to do it? I'll need Izuku of course, as well as a lot of strong women that can handle Izuku. But impregnating all of them will take some time."

But before Midnight could think about that, she heard some gasping from outside. When she took a look she was stunned at what she saw. There were two Izukus standing side by side, looking just as confused as everyone else was. Seeing this All-Might in his skeleton form called off the training and told Izuku that he needed to go see Recovery girl. Understanding the situation both Izukus nodded their heads and went to see what was going on. Being too curious for her own good, Midnight followed the two Izukus to see what was going on.

Nurses office  
Midnight was currently outside Recovery girl's office as she was talking to Izuku, and what Midnight heard made her plans extremely easy. Apparently, Izuku's new clone Quirk allows him to create clones that are not only identical to him. But can also do anything that a normal human can do. Eat, sleep, drink, and even have sex. That wasn't all that surprising to Midnight. But what made her plans easier, was that the clones can also impregnate women that they have sex with. It turns out that Izuku's clones are made from his D.N.A, or to be more specific from the D.N.A of the scales on his body. Meaning Izuku can create ten clones of himself from a single piece of his scales. They act just like him and follow his commands, and only disappear if Izuku wants them to disappear or if they are too heavily injured. Causing the clone to turn back into, hair.

Hearing all of this Midnight knew that her plans will go smoothly. Now all she needs to do is gather up the women and build a place for them to live without anyone knowing about it. Then it hit her, she remembered that she once created a drug that would break down a person's mental barriers allowing her to influence them to do what she wants. But for her plan to work, she'll need full control over a person's mind. Meaning that her drug won't be enough, but knew someone who could help her. Mei Hatsume. With her help, she could create a device that can actually mind control someone. That combined with her drug, would allow her to have full control over what a person feels and thinks. Rewriting their mind to fit her needs and wants.

Engineering department  
Right now Midnight was in the engineering department talking to Mei about creating a mind control gun. "So do you think that you can do it?" Midnight asked Mei  
Mei looked at her notes of her past babies as she likes to call them and pondered on the idea. After a few minutes of silence, she smiled. "I sure can. Just give me an hour and I'll have it done." Mei said with confidence.

Midnight smiled at Mei not knowing what she is going to start something that can't be undone.

Just like Mei said, it took her only one hour to make the hypnosis gun that Midnight wanted. The gun was designed to look like a pen. So Mei decided to call it they hypnosis pen. "Here you go Midnight sensei. One hypnosis gun just like you asked for." Mei said with excitement in her voice as she presented the hypnosis gun to Midnight. "So how does this hypnosis gun work Mei?" Midnight asked as she took the pen in her hands.

"Oh its basically works like every other gun would work. Just point and shoot. Then once the person or people are under your control all you have to do is tell them what you want them to do. Then they will follow your orders without question. Then you blast them with the gun again to awaken them and have the orders take full effect." Mei fully explained to Midnight.

Midnight smiled at the hypnosis pen. But before she decided to test it, Midnight wanted to give Mei a thank you gift. "Mei I want to thank you for this. Here have a drink that I made for special situations." Midnight said holding out her hand that has a glass with a purple liquid inside it. Not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Mei accepted the drink not thinking anything was wrong. Before Mei could thank Midnight for the drink, she stopped and her eyes glazed over. Seeing this Midnight knew that the effects of her drug were working.

With the drug, taking full effect, Midnight pointed the hypnosis pen at Mei and pressed the button. Once she pressed the button a bright green light flashed over Mei, indicating that Mei was now under Midnight's control.

Midnight put the pen down on the table and walked behind Mei. Once behind her Midnight grabbed Mei's breasts and started to fondle them. "Now Mei, listen to me. Your new purpose is to help your master Izuku to create powerful children that will become heroes. You will give your body to him to use when he sees fit. That is all that you will think about, pleasing your new master Izuku." Midnight said to Mei. As Midnight said those things to Mei, images of Izuku using her body to make powerful children came into her mind. Causing her pussy to become extremely wet at those thoughts.

Midnight could smell Mei's aroused fluids and smiled, knowing that it had worked. Now with her orders given, Midnight picked up the hypnosis pen again and blasted Mei. With that done Midnight left to find Izuku then Cementos so for the key parts of her plan.

Flashback over

Once Midnight came out of her thoughts, the elevator stopped at the bottom floor. The floor is over one hundred feet below the school, deep enough where no one would ever look. Once the doors opened a long hallway appeared with doors on all sides. Once Midnight stepped out of the elevator, she could immediately hear moans of pleasure coming from all the rooms.

Midnight walked to the first room on the left, and smile lustfully at what she saw. Mei Hatsume was with a clone of Izuku on a simple twin bed, but naked being fucked in the butterfly position. Her eyes were glazed over as Izuku's clone plowed her pussy that was full of his fertile sperm.

"Yes, master Izuku! Keep fucking me! I want your sperm deep inside me! Make me pregnant!" Mei yelled out with a lustful and joy-filled voice. The clone of Izuku did as Mei asked and thrust his eleven-inch cock into her womb and came inside her.

Midnight smiled at how Mei had taken to her new role as Izuku's sex toy like a fish to water. And how Izuku was so easy to manipulate into becoming the breeder for the next generation of heroes.

Flashback  
Midnight was currently walking towards Izuku's room where he was doing his studies. In her left hand was the mind control-pen, and in her right hand is the special drug that will let her break down Izuku's mental barriers. Once she was at his door, she saw that it wasn't fully closed and peeked in. She saw that Izuku was studying for a test that was coming up in a few days, while he has a glass of grape soda next to him. Seeing the soda made Midnight smile, since now instead of trying to get Izuku to drink her drug. All she has to do is switch it with his soda.

Midnight crept into the room without Izuku noticing. Then easily switched his soda with the drug. As soon as she completed the switch, Izuku grabbed his drink and was about to take a sip. Not even noticing Midnight at all or what she did. Izuku took a sip of his drink and the effects were immediate. Izuku's eyes glazed over allowing Midnight to activate the hypnosis pen and used it on Izuku. Once the hypnosis pen did its job, Midnight got right to work. She grabbed Izuku and made him stand up. Looking right in Izuku's eyes she gave him her orders.

"Now listen Izuku. You are going to make a fine hero. But now you have a more important job. Now instead of just wanting to be a hero. You are going to be a hero breeder. Your job is to impregnate heroines. Or any other women that have a powerful Quirk, so we can bring forth a new generation of heroes with powerful abilities. To fight against any villain that wants to threaten the innocent. And the first woman that you're going to impregnate is me." Midnight said with a lustful smile.  


Once she was done giving Izuku her orders, she stripped herself naked and sat on Izuku's bed. Then she took her hypnosis pen and fired it at Izuku.

When Izuku woke up from his trance, he saw his teacher Midnight laying spread eagle on his bed. Knowing that he was a hero breeder, Izuku did what he does best. He took off his clothes allowing his now fully erect eleven-inch cock out. He then walked over to his bed and placed his cock in front of Midnight's wet pussy. "Are you ready to bear my child Midnight?" Izuku said in a husky tone. Midnight smiled at Izuku "Yes you sexy Argonian cinnamon roll. Breed me like the bitch that I am."

Without needing to be told twice, Izuku thrust his cock right into her womb. Causing Midnight to cum right from being penetrated. As soon as Izuku saw that Midnight was adjusted to his size, he started to thrust into her without any restraint. As he thrust his cock into Midnight she moaned without any concern since all of the other students were out on the town for karaoke.

"More Izuku! Don't stop until I'm properly bred with your children!" Midnight screamed out as Izuku kept going in and out of her pussy. As Izuku continued his fast paste thrusts, he grabbed Midnight's hips and turned her over to be on all fours. The sudden change of position caused Midnight to yelp in surprise, but she didn't find it discomforting. After what appeared to be a whole hour, Izuku and Midnight came at the same time.

"Here's my semen you purple-haired bitch! Now bear my children!" Izuku yelled out as he came right inside Midnight's womb. "Yes! I'll give you all the children that you want! We need to make lots, more children. So they can become strong heroes too." Midnight screamed out in pleasure.

After both Izuku and Midnight were done, Izuku fell asleep on top of Midnight from experiencing to much pleasure at once. Once Izuku was asleep, Midnight smiled and rubbed her stomach, knowing that she now has Izuku's child growing in her womb.

Flashback over  
Remembering what happened five weeks ago, Midnight smiled and rubbed her stomach. Imagining what their child will look like. But her thoughts came to an end when she heard the familiar voice of a certain explosive student's mother. Turning around and going to the first door on the right, was another clone of Izuku was plowing Mitsuki Bakugo's pussy in the crab position. Seeing Mitsuki Bakugo being plowed by Izuku brought a somewhat sadistic smile to Midnight's face.

"I can only imagine what that Katsuki brat would say if he saw his own mother being plowed like the bitch that she really is." Midnight said as she looked at the cock drunk Mitsuki being plowed by one of Izuku's scale clones as they are referred to.

"Yes, Izuku breed me! Let me bear your children for the future!" Mitsuki yelled out to Izuku's scale clone.

As Midnight watched Izuku's scale clone plow Mitsuki she remembered how she managed to get Mitsuki under her control

Flashback  
Midnight was currently walking up to the Bakugo household. She called Mitsuki telling her that she needed to talk to her about, how Katsuki was mistreating Izuku. When Mitsuki heard that, she was furious about it. Midnight actually had to shut off her phone so she could keep her hearing. So when Midnight knocked on the front door, and Mitsuki opened the door she had a face filled with rage.

"Well, its good to see you, Miss. Bakugo." Midnight said with a smile. But while Mitsuki was happy to see Midnight again. She wasn't happy about whey she was here. "Come inside Nemuri. I want to get this all over with. I can't wait to hear how Katsuki got in trouble now." Mitsuki said as she invited Midnight into her house.

Midnight walked into the house with a smile on her face. Thinking about getting Mitsuki under her control. Once inside Mitsuki asked Midnight to sit on the couch so she could prepare some tea.

Midnight took a seat on one of the two couches in the living room. While Mitsuki came in five minutes later with tea and sat on the other couch. 

"So how has my idiot son messed with Izuku now," Mitsuki said as she poured the tea.

Midnight then began to go into detail about how Izuku was being treated by Katsuki. From being blasted in the face for no reason to being punched in the face just because he corrected Katsuki on something. As she went into detail Mitsuki closed her eyes and clenched her fists in anger. As Mitsuki closed her eyes MIdnight poured her drug into Mitsuki's tea.

Once Midnight was done, Mitsuki drank all of her tea in one go out of anger. Once Mitsuki finished her tea, her eyes glazed over showing that the drug took full effect. Midnight smiled and took out her mind control pen and flashed the green light at Mitsuki.

Once the mind control had taken effect Midnight gave Mitsuki her orders. She was to tell her husband that she got a part-time job. Then Mitsuki was to secretly come to U.A. High after dark on the weekends to be impregnated by Izuku. So she could give birth to powerful heroes. 

Images of Izuku impregnating her flooded into Mitsuki's mind. Causing her pussy juices to flood her panties.

"Give birth to Izuku's children. Have a powerful hero child with him." Mitsuki said as she took off her panties and started to finger herself. Midnight smiled and left Mitsuki to her business.

Flashback over  
Once midnight was done remembering how she took control of Mitsuki she saw the scale clone cum inside Mitsuki's womb. Then he took his cock out of Mitsuki's pussy and shoved it into her ass. As Izuku's scale clone started to plow Mitsuki's ass she started to walk down the hallway and inspect all of the different cells.

Each of the cells had different women inside them that had one or more of Izuku's scale clones impregnating them.

One of the cells had Itsuka Kendo inside being gang banged by three of Izuku's scale clones. One was on the floor plowing her pussy. While two were standing on each side of her. She was switching between them both. Giving one a handjob and the other a blow job.

"OH! Master Izuku, plow my tomboy pussy! I want all of your semen inside me." Itsuka yelled out as she continued to ride the Izuku scale clone under her.

"That Itsuka really knows how Izuku's cock like a champ." Midnight said with a lustful smile.

The next cell contained Ibara on top of Izuku in the nun position. As Ibara hopped up and down on Izuku's cock she moaned out "Oh. Lord Izuku, bless me with your child! He or she will become the savior of our world!" Ibara yelled out to the ceiling.

"That girl may act holy. But deep down she is just as sexual as I am." Midnight said as she continued on.

As she continued down the hallway she saw the rest of the girls from class 1-B in different sexual positions with Izuku's scale clones. 

Pony Tsunotori was being plowed in the Aquarius position by a scale clone. Setsuna Tokage split herself in half. Her lower half was in the basset hound position. While her upper half was being skull fucked by another scale clone, that was ten feet away. Both girls' eyes were glazed over as they were lost in their acts of lust.

"If I didn't see it with my own eyes, then I wouldn't have believed it." Midnight said as she was strangely aroused by the sight of Setsuna in half. Being plowed by two different scale clones.

The next cell that Midnight walked up to had the last three girls from class 1-B. Kinoko Komori the short petite girl of class 1-B was being spit roasted by two, scale clones. Not even caring that she was being used as a sex toy. While Yui Kodai and Reiko Yanagi were both excavation positons french kissing each other. As their scale clones were plowing their pussies like no tomorrow.

Once Midnight was done with the girls from class 1-B, she went to the cells that had her favorite school girls. The girls of class 1-A.

The first cell with a girl from class 1-A had Izuku's favorite girl inside it with the real Izuku. 

The real Izuku was currently in the process of impregnating Tsuyu Asui his favorite girl from class 1-A. He had her in the fall position, where he is on top of her. While she lays on the ground with her legs locked around his waist.

"Oh Izuku, Ribbit! Keep plowing my womb. I want us to have children together!" Tsuyu spoke in a lusty but loving tone, as Izuku plowed his Argonian cock into her womb.

Izuku grabbed Tsuyu's hand "Don't worry Tsuyu, I'll make sure that all of you will have my children." Izuku said with a lustful smile.

While Izuku may be a breeder, but he still loves all of the girls that Midnight brings down here.

Midnight smiled at Izuku and how he properly treats his women.

But her smile turned to a lustful one when she looked at the ground. On the floor of the cell, Tsuyu's mother was being gangbanged by three of Izuku's scale clones.

When Midnight thought about taking control of the girls in class 1-A, she decided that the mothers of the girls of class 1-A should be apart of the harem.

Flashback

Midnight was heading towards class 1-A. She called the mothers of the girls of class 1-A to come to the classroom with their daughters. So that she could talk about signing all of them up for a special program that will help hero society. Not knowing that Midnight actually wants to have them become mothers to Izuku's future children. And for good measure, she called Izuku's mother as well. After all forbidden relationships really are a turn on for her.

Once Midnight entered the room, she saw the mothers talking about what their girls were like when they were children.

This caused the girls to cover their faces in embarrassment. But that was only normal since they didn't want everyone to know their secrets.

Midnight smiled at this and decided to get right to business. She called for everyone's attention and when all of the girls were seated and the mothers were standing behind their daughters she started to explain why they were here.

"I have gathered all of you here because there is a new program that I have started and let me tell you. All of you will want to join." Midnight said as she licked her lips. Then took out her pen and hypnotized everyone in the room. "I love my job."


End file.
